If I Choose
by LH-chan
Summary: During the Battle City finals, the dark Bakura must choose between life and death for his other side. (Series spoilers, light Yami Bakura x Bakura shounen-ai.)


Author's Note: 

I'm pretty sure this fic takes place a little further in the series than the dub has gotten, so I suppose a little explanation is needed (so if you don't want spoilers, you should probably turn around and go back now). 

Everybody else...okay, in the Battle City final, the first match is between Yugioh and Bakura who is controlled by his dark character. Through a series of clever moves with Bakura's supernatural deck and Yugioh being forced to use his god card, the match will end with one last turn, and either side can win. Just before Yugioh makes his move, Malik speaks to Bakura's mind with the Sennen Rod and tells him to let the original Bakura appear in his place if he wants to win completely. The dark Bakura does, and Yugioh hesitates, the thing is, Bakura was injured earlier by Malik as part of a plan to trap Jounouchi and Anzu, and if the original Bakura is attacked, it's likely that he will die. In a shounen-ai fangirl's dream scene, dark Bakura is torn between victory, which would win him Yugioh's god card, and the life of his other self. In the end, he throws Malik out of his mind and chooses to sacrifice himself in his other self's place. It's all very sweet and slash-y. =^_^= 

The basis of this fic is supposed to be dark Bakura's thoughts through the whole thing, in an effort to make the scene even more slash-y, and to place a bit of a different spin on the relationship between Bakura and his other half, nope, no pathetic, abused, little Ryou-kun here. =^_^= 

And by the way, I don't own Yu-gi-oh, believe it or not. =^_~= Kazuki Takahashi-tachi own it. ::bows and kisses their feet::   
  
  
  
If I Choose  
LH-chan '02   
  
  
"Let the original personality come out." 

_That Malik bastard...in my head again._

"What do you mean?" I demand. _What purpose would it serve to let him duel, I'm much stronger._

"Hurry up! Don't you want to win?" 

_Don't give me orders you bastard!_

But I'll do it anyway...as it stands, I'll lose the duel in the next turn...it can do no harm to see what Malik's got in mind. 

The other Bakura falls to his knees almost immediately, confused, complaining that he's in pain. _What possible good can this do?_

Through the mental link he's forced upon me, Malik gives me reassurance. Just a moment's patience, the feeling tells me, the plan is set into motion. 

Malik's subordinate steps forward, brandishing the false Sennen Rod. Tells Yuugi the other Bakura will be seriously hurt if they continue the duel...could even die. 

_Die..._

Yuugi's companions shout their indignation, even calm, composed, Yuugi cries out in fury. 

It's delightful. 

_But...the other Bakura...die..._

Malik orders his subordinate away, allowing Yuugi and his companions to move once more, and chaos erupts.  
Yuugi tries to run to the other Bakura, but is halted by the referee.  
Shouting...one even attempts to climb into the arena, threatening the referee with violence. 

The man in white...Kaiba...allows the ruling to stand. Yuugi must continue and sacrifice Bakura, or forfeit and sacrifice himself. 

His expression of frustration is wonderful. Forced to kill his friend...or die... 

A brilliant scheme. 

"Yuugi has no choice." 

Malik nods his agreement. "It's for both of us," he says. 

_Yes, Yuugi dies, Malik wins. Bakura dies, I...win... _

Do I win? 

If the other Bakura dies, I can take his body...I can be myself always, without the shadow of a second soul forever near me. 

I look down on the other Bakura from beside Malik...he's on his hands and knees; gasping for breath...he could die so easily. 

_I'd be free of the weakling... _

The other voice in my head would be silent... 

No other voice...to talk with if I choose. The voice of a timid boy who is much more like me...his "wicked other side," than any of them would imagine. 

The warm light that hurt so much to be away from, and welcomed me back after our separation by that spike-headed boy. 

Timid...but willing to help when he knows he has my protection. Who lends his polite voice to my words and brings me into Yuugi's inner circle. 

Can I really let him die...just to help that Malik bastard...just to get the Sennen Rod a little faster...   
  
  
No... 

No...I don't...want that at all... 

But that doesn't mean either of them need to know that.   
  
  
"Your cruel tricks are powerful, Malik," I tell him. "More powerful than my supernatural deck. "But I have my own way of dueling. I don't need your trick!" 

I force him away easily. He did not believe I could do that. He is shocked by my sudden turnabout. Those are the last things I feel before our connection is severed.  
Just as easily as I cast Malik out, I retake control of my body. Bakura is more than willing to allow me. 

No, he's barely alive! 

I'm stronger, I'll protect him. 

In my soul room, I hold him close to my chest, even as I speak to Yuugi. 

"Yuugi! I'll take my defeat this time!  
"Now! Attack me!" 

He hesitates. 

"What? I'm not gonna let the other Bakura die!  
"Attack! This body is important to me, I don't want it to die!" 

His hand moves to his cards...he believes me... 

...just a little push more, and he'll attack. 

Malik stares daggers at me from the sidelines, he can't do anything now, not without blowing his cover. 

He must think me a fool. 

_I don't care what that bastard thinks! I don't care what any of them think! _

I'll protect Bakura's body, if I choose! 

I'll protect Bakura,_ if I choose!_

"Just attack! Yuugi!" 


End file.
